Vulnerability
by Pendragon2601
Summary: In continuation of 2x07, Alec and Magnus spend some intimate time together. During this time, Alec grows to learn just how much he has in common with Magnus.


_Hello everyone!  
_

 _I have been meaning to get this story up ever since I saw that last episode last week. I have mixed feelings about how that last Malec seen ended, not about the consent issue because I do think at the end Magnus did give consent, but because of the way they just finished it right there with no explanation. It's soo frustrating!_

 _Anyway, enough about that for now. This short story continues on from that last scene, assuming that they actually had sex which I have a sneaking suspicion that they do, and acts as a sort of segway into the next episode. I haven't done very many M rated stories but whenever I do, I always try and make the scenes as realistic as possible depending on the characters. In regards to it being Alec's first time, I tried to make it sweet and highlight the similarities between them both._

 _I would love to hear what you think so please feel free to leave a review. Obviously there are spoilers for_ **How Thou Have Fallen** _._

 _Thanks go out to the lovely_ **hmweasley** _who very kindly helped beta read this for me. Go check out her story **Clued Up**_ _, you will not be disappointed._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Freeform and Cassandra Clare. (By the Angel I want to write for the show though...)  
**_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Vulnerability**

Alec couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He wanted to pinch himself to check that he wasn't just in one of those vivid dreams he had been having ever since their first date.

When Alec had arrived at Magnus' apartment earlier in the evening, he had only one goal on his mind. He had been thinking of having sex with Magnus for a while now, definitely thinking that it was the right time in their relationship. He may not have known Magnus for long, but with everything that they had been through together already, Alec knew he could trust Magnus. He was special.

He opened his eyes slightly to look at Magnus as the warlock kissed him on his bed, almost pinning him down with his body as his necklace lightly brushed against Alec's collarbone, their clothes stripped hours ago. Alec trailed his hands up the sides of Magnus' waist, pleasantly surprised but not disturbed to find that the warlock had no navel, pulling him closer until they were touching skin to skin.

Alec closed his eyes again as he started to trail kisses along Magnus' throat. Magnus let out a breathy sigh and Alec inwardly grinned.

"Alexander…" Magnus groaned, his hands desperately clenching Alec's wrists in a bid to control the urge to just take him. "Alexander, you need to tell me… _by Lilith_. How do you want to do this?"

Alec paused in thought, his lips frozen against Magnus' collarbone. "How..? Don't you just go by instinct? Because that was what I was going by really…"

"Oh, trust me Alexander. Your instincts are _really_ good." Magnus let go of Alec's wrists and leaned up on his elbows as he looked down, watching an adorable befuddled look appear on Alec's brow. He ran a hand through Alec's already messy hair and placed a small kiss underneath his ear. "I don't mind being the top or the bottom. I'm good either way if that's what you want. It's up to you with what you feel comfortable with but you need to tell me."

There was a moment of stillness as Magnus watched Alec silently debate in his mind about what to do next. Suddenly, Alec's arm wrapped around Magnus' back as Alec swiftly flipped them over, hitching Magnus' thigh over his hip and started kissing down his chest. Magnus chuckled with a wide grin and closed his eyes in bliss. "Well I guess that answers my question. Oh! By Lilith, I could get used to this… Ow, ow, ow! No biting."

"Sorry," Alec replied sheepishly, pressing a soothing kiss on the side of Magnus' hip.

"Come here," Magnus said, his hands pawing at Alec's shoulders. Alec crawled up the bed and gently laid on top of Magnus, not wanting to crush him with his weight as his hips rested between his lover's thighs. Magnus took hold of Alec's hands, placing one on his hip and the other on his shoulder blade. "Okay, now kiss me here." Magnus touched his right shoulder, tilting his head to the left.

"Okay," Alec mumbled as he pressed his lips against Magnus' skin. "There?"

"Good, now kiss me here…now here…now – okay, you've got it." Magnus arched his back with a moan, his fingers gripping Alec's hair not too gently. Alec gripped Magnus' hip tightly and started to rock his hips, following his instinct like before as he continued kissing Magnus' neck. He watched the warlock tip his head back and arch his back beneath him with a shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering shut. "Now we're getting somewhere. Keep going."

Alec grinned and let out a small laugh against Magnus' throat before leaning up and hotly kissing Magnus' mouth.

Their kisses soon descended into gasps and then turned into moans as they let their hands wander over each other's bodies, exploring and discovering all of the places they liked to be touched. It was completely new territory for Alec. He had never done anything like this before and was determined to learn everything he could from Magnus. He wanted Magnus to feel good. He wanted to prove that he was worth being with. Even if he would never admit it out loud, Alec did wonder why Magnus was interested in him at all.

The storm outside seemed to be growing more reckless as sheets of rain pummelled against the windows but Alec couldn't care less. Tightening his hands on Magnus' waist, Alec moaned quietly against Magnus' mouth when suddenly Magnus pulled away and pressed a hand to his chest, already slightly damp with sweat. Alec looked down at him questioningly as Magnus reached out to the bedside drawer and rummaged through its contents before slipping a small silver packet into Alec's hand. Alec opened his hand to find a condom and flushed with embarrassment.

Magnus chuckled quietly with a smile. "I'm guessing you forgot to buy some on the way here."

Alec let his head drop against Magnus' chest with a groan. "Yeah, sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

"Understandable. Don't worry, it happens all the time." Magnus laughed, flippantly waving his hand. Alec looked at Magnus' smiling face, taking in his messy hair, the smudged makeup around his eyes, and suddenly felt calmer. The way that Magnus was looking at him made him feel like he could do anything. He felt his chest tighten with an odd but very pleasant feeling, one he hadn't really felt before. Magnus nodded towards the condom and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want some help with that?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"Good." Magnus leaned in and press a soothing kiss to Alec's mouth. He pulled away a minute later and looked at Alec seriously. "Be gentle, it's been a while…"

Alec nodded. Pressing one last kiss to Magnus' lips, they shifted more comfortably under the covers of Magnus' bed. Magnus lay back against the numerous pillows by the headboard as Alec shifted down his body, pausing in thought when he got to his waist. Alec flushed at Magnus, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Um, what about the uh…you know the…to make it easier to…" Alec mumbled quietly gesturing wildly with his hands. Magnus smirked as he tapped the condom twice with one of his manicured nails. Alec caught on. "Oh, right."

Magnus laughed resting one hand behind his head whilst his other hand stroked the side of Alec's face sweetly. "Oh I am going to have so much fun teaching you about sex."

"Shut up," Alec replied good-naturedly with a roll of his eyes.

"Why don't you come up here and make me, Shadowhunter?" Magnus teased with a challenging look in his eye. Alec felt a smile grow on his lips as he quickly slipped the condom on and took hold of Magnus' hand.

Just as they were about to join together, Alec looked up into Magnus' eyes and bit his lip in worry. "I don't want to hurt you, so tell me if I do and I'll stop and –" Alec fell silent as he was suddenly pulled into a soft kiss, feeling Magnus' legs tighten around his hips.

"Relax, Alexander, I trust you." Magnus sighed against Alec's lips, one of his hands cupping the back of his neck. Alec slowly nodded, taking a deep breath as he gently held Magnus' hand before he pushed his hips into Magnus' own. Alec felt Magnus tense beneath him, a small grimace of pain flashing across his face.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Alec whispered, his body trembling as he fought the urge to feed his own selfish desire. A shattering noise startled Alec with a jolt as a light bulb exploded above them. Magnus let out a moan against Alec's chest from the movement, his fingernails digging into the back of Alec's neck. "What was that?!"

"Whoops, sorry about that," Magnus replied sheepishly, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed his forehead firmly against Alec's skin. "I told you it's been a while."

"A little warning would have been nice. I thought for a second a demon had gotten in." Alec laughed unsteadily.

Magnus chuckled before he pulled Alec into a heated kiss, shifting his hips against Alec's experimentally. He let out a breathy gasp as Alec groaned, pulling Magnus' hips against him as they built up a slow rhythm between them which grew more passionate as time went by.

Alec could feel his heart hammering in his chest, flooding his body with adrenaline as he panted into the side of Magnus's neck. He wanted to be gentle, he wanted to make this as good for Magnus as he could, but he was struggling. There were too many feelings and sensations diverting his attention: the way Magnus's darkly painted nails dug into his shoulders and back, the way Magnus' legs pulled his hips closer with every movement, his hands pawing at his toned, navel-less stomach. He didn't know how much longer he could endure…

They rolled over as Alec fell against the mattress, the covers twisting around their bodies as Magnus dragged Alec until he was sitting and rocked against him. Alec couldn't take his eyes off Magnus' face, watching his lover bite his lip as he tipped his head back with a moan. In the dark space between them, Alec saw a flash of yellow light appear in Magnus' eyes as the warlock growled hotly against his lips.

Then it was suddenly all over as Alec tensed with a silent gasp, arching his back and listened as Magnus moaned his name under his breath. They fell back against the pillows and fought to catch their breaths before Magnus slowly rolled himself on to the bed next to Alec, a large dopey grin on his face and his eyes closed in bliss. " _By Lilith,_ I needed that. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like…"

Alec tiredly turned his head to the side and glanced at Magnus. His usually stylishly kept hair was now messily stuck to his sweat soaked skin. "So…so I was good then?"

Magnus chuckled as he rolled over and pressed a sweet kiss against Alec's lips. "Darling, you were _great_. How was it for you? Was it good?" Alec stared wide-eyed at Magnus' face and the warlock frowned bemusedly. "What? Is it something I said?"

"Your eyes…" Alec whispered as he reached up and gingerly touched Magnus' cheekbones. Instead of the usual brown eyes that Magnus always showed, two bright yellow cat's eyes were in their place.

Magnus flinched suddenly and hastily looked away. "Shit, sorry. My glamour must have slipped." Magnus sat up and snapped his fingers, igniting his magic into bright blue flames.

Alec reached out and grabbed his wrist tightly. Magnus felt his body freeze, his magic dying in his hands as he stared at Alec. "Don't cover them up."

Magnus felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as the Shadowhunter stared at him with wonder. "You…you're not freaked out?"

"No. Why would I be? I was just surprised that's all. This is the first time I've seen them up close." Alec shifted closer as he let go of Magnus' wrist and touched the side of his face. "Why would you ever hide your eyes?"

Magnus swallowed and looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling like he was on the edge of a dangerous cliff and he was about to fall in. "They are one of my demon marks. It's the only thing I share with my demon parent, which is not something I am particularly proud of."

"I think your eyes are beautiful," Alec said quietly, and it was true. He did find Magnus' eyes beautiful. There was a certain ethereal quality to them that sent pleasant shivers up Alec's spine.

Magnus felt a bemused smile appear on his face as he looked up at Alec curiously. "I don't really show my real eyes that often. I used to. Some of my exes used to say that my eyes were quite sexy in the bedroom." Magnus smirked as he gave Alec a suggestive look. Alec felt his lips twitch into a half smile. The smirk on Magnus' face slowly faded a moment later, returning his attention to his hands, igniting his magic once more. Alec watched as two blue flames danced and weaved in between Magnus' fingers. "One of my exes told me once that they thought my eyes were exotic. I was flattered at first. There was suddenly a reason to be comfortable with them, you know? I thought that there was finally a reason not to glamour them all the time – it is so exhausting just trying to appear normal, Alexander."

Alec stayed silent as Magnus spoke, realising with pleasant surprise he had discovered something that he had in common with him. He knew what it felt like to try to appear normal to those around him, to try and pretend that he was straight for so many years even though there was a small part inside him that was screaming at him to just tell the truth. Alec squeezed Magnus' hand in comfort.

Magnus turned his attention to their joined hands, stroking the back of Alec's knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "Eventually, my ex decided that my eyes were no longer exotic but just unnerved them. They kept asking me to keep the glamour on all the time. We didn't last long after that. How could I be myself if I couldn't show my eyes whenever I wanted to?" Magnus suddenly turned to Alec and stared at him with a curious look. "No one has ever said that my eyes are beautiful before."

"More fool them." Alec shrugged.

"But they show my demon parentage, which if I'm not mistaken, you are tasked with destroying, dear Shadowhunter." Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "Yet here you are, sleeping with one and giving him compliments."

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're not a demon, Magnus. You're only half demon, so that's okay."

"Well that's a nice little loophole," Magnus replied dryly and let out a laugh as they laid back down next to each other on the bed. Alec shifted onto his side and looked over at Magnus. "I remember one of your ancestors had a little problem with picking his sexual partners. I was hoping it wasn't hereditary."

"You've met my family before then?" Alec asked curiously. "What were they like?"

Magnus gave him a smirk. "I've always thought of them as green eyed monsters. Thankfully that's changed now. I don't think you'd suit blonde hair." Magnus ran a hand through Alec's damp hair, his face splitting into a wide grin when Alec flushed.

Magnus leaned in and slowly kissed Alec's lips, pulling him close and letting out a sigh when Alec kissed him back. Alec felt his hands drag over Magnus' shoulder, cupping the back of his neck as the kiss grew more heated. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec with heavy lidded eyes, his cats' eyes blown wide with desire. "Ready for another round?" he asked in a hushed tone.

In reply Alec shifted on top of Magnus, straddling his hips and pulling him into another heated kiss. They didn't hear the muffled bang of Magnus' front door or the hurried footsteps across soft carpet, before the bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Magnus, are you in here? I need to ask you something urgently – by the Angel!"

Alec yelped and fell onto the bed, hiding behind Magnus who was currently glaring at his parabatai with barely concealed contempt, his eyes returned to their glamoured state. Jace was trying to look anywhere but at them, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just looking for you and -"

"Honestly, Nephilim, if you interrupt us _one more time_ I will personally curse you into a hat rack," Magnus snapped as he moved to cover them both with the bed sheets. Alec felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Jace sheepishly glanced at Alec. "I'm sorry Alec. If I knew you were in here, I would have knocked."

"Just go," Alec replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I'm going. I'll just be out here…" Jace gestured behind him as he backed out of the room.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Close the door behind you on your way out. Don't want to be a peeping tom now, do you?"

Jace hastily closed the door and Alec let out a sigh of relief, letting his head drop against the back of Magnus' neck. Magnus patted Alec's covered thigh in comfort. "Look, I know he's your parabatai and everything, but one of these days I'm going to kill him."

Alec snorted and sent a glowering look towards the door. "At this rate, I might just help you hide his body." He let out a sigh. "I should probably get dressed."

"Duty calls…" Magnus nodded. Alec bit his lip as he moved to search for his clothes, hurriedly dressing himself and heading towards the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob before he turned back and pressed a soft kiss on Magnus' lips.

Alec smiled at the warlock as he broke off the kiss. "I'm sorry for how this ended but I just wanted you to know that I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," Magnus replied with a matching smile.

"I'll tell Jace to give you some privacy for a bit. It's the least he can do. I'll call you later."

"Good, maybe we can resume round two." Magnus smiled suggestively.

"We can definitely do that," Alec said, kissing Magnus softly one last time before reluctantly pulling away.

"Wait," Magnus said, reaching up and touching the side of Alec's neck. Alec looked at him in confusion as Magnus shook his head with a smirk. He brushed his fingers lightly against a large pink bruise emblazoned on Alec's collarbone. "You should probably borrow one of my scarves to cover that up. There's a lovely dark blue one in the top drawer over there which will look quite dashing on you."

Alec blushed as he hastily covered his neck with his hand, shuffling over to the drawer and took out a scarf. Magnus fought the urge to laugh as Alec headed to the door, sending a sheepish smile over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Alexander," Magnus called after him with a grin.

Alec mumbled a goodbye in return and then disappeared out of the door. Magnus flopped back on the bed, one of his hands cupping the back of his head and feeling happier than he had felt in a long, long time.


End file.
